Stay with me
by Linneagb
Summary: Towards the end of her pregnancy Melinda has a nightmare. Oneshot- Just kind of sweet.


**Well... I was watching some random ghost whisperer videos on YouTube and I really wanted to write something about them two and... here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Oh and I've been suffering from the worst case of writer's block ever. So I guess this is some sort of try to break out of it (not really working so far) so this is probably not too great.**

 _I can't breathe_

I shot up into sitting position quickly drawing for a deep breath- then another one, then another one, then another one- I barely noticed it at all- but each of my breaths out were wrecked by countless sobs- air, I needed air.

"Hey." I didn't remember what had happened tonight- or that I wasn't alone until I could hear Jim's voice- or rather when I felt his arm around my shoulders since most of my senses seemed almost turned off right now. "It's okay Mel."

I couldn't take in his words or understand the words he told me. In fact, I couldn't even understand the calming tone in his voice. And my breaths seemed to get faster and more wrecked by coughs and sobbing than ever.

"It's okay. It's okay, it was just a dream."

"Th-ey- ey to- ok him…"

"It's okay. Sch Mel, Mel, deep breaths. Come on, here. Breathe with me." I could barely hear Jim's words, let alone when he took deep, calming breaths and tried to make me breathe in the same pace at him. "Mel, feel. No one took him, feel here, he's kicking."

I hadn't even noticed myself, but Jim had put his palm against my belly and could feel our baby son's kicking against his hand. I still couldn't hear his words but he took my hand in his and then put my hand against my night gown as well. Even though- different from him I could feel the baby moving inside of me. And not until I had calmed down a few inches I could feel it. While my fast breaths only breaking down into loud sobs from my bad dream of dark shadows pulling my baby away from me.

"Sch, sch, sch." Jim pulled me tightly up into his arms and rocked me back and forth as much as it was possible sitting like this. "It's okay. No one's taking him... No one's taking him, I promise you!"

My sobs and fast breaths were still wildly wrecking my body. But it was slowly starting to cool down and with that I couldn't find the strength to tell him about the dreams, about the shadows that came from everywhere and nowhere. And how they ripped the baby out of me and away from me and God… photographic memory was a blessing sometimes- but at times like these mostly a curse!

But like always with my husband sitting close by and feeling my baby's kicking I couldn't stay in my panicked state. And it couldn't have been many minutes until my wild sobs and hyperventilating had gone into sniveling and mostly silent tears running down my cheeks not half as wildly as before. While I tiredly sunk deeper into Jim's embrace and closed my eyes.

"You should go back to sleep honey." Jim told me just as calmly as he had talked since I woke up. I shook my head slightly against his chest. "I know you're afraid of them coming back but lack of sleep isn't going to help neither you nor the baby."

A part of me wanted to get angry with Jim for saying that. As if I didn't know that! But bad dreams had been flashing through my mind since I found out I was pregnant. And I couldn't just force them away and fall back asleep as I had been able to do before.

I could have lived with anything that happened to me. But with my baby I felt a love stronger than I had ever felt before and the fear of something ever happening to him scared me a million times more than anything had ever done before.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Jim moved away and I quickly moved towards him again. "Don't worry. I'll be right back. But it should help you calm down… You try and just relax honey." He backed towards the door and I didn't break the contact with his eyes meeting mine until he had moved out the door and turned around the corner.

I wouldn't have thought I could, but I was too tired to stay upright and all my muscles were too tired to keep tense and with that laid down again and pulled the quilt up to my chin with one hand, my other hand still laid towards my belly- where I could still feel my baby's kicking every now and then while I tried to find a comfortable position (not an easy task with being eight months pregnant) but still, while I could hear Jim's footsteps coming back up the stairs, I was drifting off to far away to even react to it.

And by the time I could feel his hand towards my forehead- I was too far away to tell him off for worrying- and speaking about that, when he had crawled onto his side of the bed- I couldn't remember ever feeling him laying down again.

 **That is not exactly the best ending, but it'll do. And with that I finish with a random fact in my usual way… if I can come up with one…**

 **Random fact**

Those lines were Melinda thinks her photographic memory is a blessing and a curse- well, I as one with photographic memory myself (no, I can't remember what it says on a page in a book- it's not that good!) at times when I wake up at night in the dark after nightmares- I mostly just wish I could take it away.

 **Oh and yeah, if you see any English faults or something- English is not my first language and I'd like to know what I do wrong… please and thank you.**


End file.
